Letters
by Alexiel Blade
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since Will left for his world. How is Lyra dealing with it? Read Letters and find out.P.S. My story is written in the form of letters each chapter is a new letter from Lyra to Will.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my second HDM fan fic, hope you'll like it. It's written in the form of letter and the story is happening fifteen years after Lyra and Will were separated. Please, leave a review so that I know is it worth anything.

---------------------------------------

Dear Will…

Exactly fifteen years have passed since you've been gone. Fifteen years… Sounds like an eternity, doesn't it? Well, it felt like an eternity to me; fifteen years of loneliness, solitude and sorrow. Years have passed, much has changed, but my heart remained the same. I still love you Will, and I still hope, deep inside me, that someday, you'll come back for me. How stupid of me. But, though I knew it was stupid to hope for such thing, for fifteen years, that hope was the only thing I lived for. I knew it was impossible, I knew it was wrong, I knew it was selfish, but still, I dared to hope. That's how my life looked like for past fifteen years. Until today. Today, on fifteenth anniversary of your departure, I realized something: I realized you're not coming back. Ever. You could have come if you've wanted to, but you haven't. Today, I finally realized it is truly over. Today, it finally came to me: he's gone Lyra. And he's not coming back. It is time for you to move on with your life.

It sounds so easy: moving on. But in fact, it isn't. It's hard, much harder than I could ever imagine; just turning my back on something that I've been living for for past fifteen years. But it has to be done. For pity's sake, I'm 28! If I don't move on now, when will I? I don't have much time left, and this is my final chance to do something with my life.

I've lost too much time, waiting for you. I've waited and waited, but you just didn't come back. But now it's over. I can't wait for you anymore Will. I don't want to wait for you anymore.

I'm writing you this letter is to say my final farewell. To say to you that same farewell I wasn't able to say the day you left. The same farewell I've been refusing to say for past fifteen years. But now I'm ready.

Farewell Will. Farewell…

Yours forever, Lyra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I've been planning this to be the first one of many letters Lyra will write to Will, if you like it. Leave a review and let me know should I continue this, or not. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviewing, I'm glad you actually liked it. So, here comes Lyra's second letter, written seven months after the first one. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lie awake

Eyes wide open and fixed somewhere in the space,

Trying so hard not to think of you,

But even as I'm drifting to sleep, my every thought is directed toward you…

-----

Your face still haunts me,

Haunts my dreams,

Your voice still echoes in my head,

And suddenly I'm awake,

My screams pierce the air…

----

Why can't you hear me,

Calling your name,

Don't you hear me,

Screaming in pain?

----

Still you haunt me, phantomwize,

Never seen by waking eyes,

Filthy way you think of me; agonize,

You're driving me insane!

----

Why do fools fall in love,

God help me, but I feel that without you I cannot survive…

-----------------------------------

Dear Will…

Moving on is a lot harder than I imagined. It was a hell lot easier simply to hold onto memories, hoping you'll come for me. Seven months have passed since my first letter, seven most agonizing months of my life. The more I'm trying to forget, the harder it gets. Every night I dream of you, of happy days we spent together, of many adventures we had… In my dreams my memories of you are so vivid, so real that it feels I just have to reach for you and that you'll be, when I wake up, next to me. But you're not. You're not here. It's not fair. But nobody ever said life will be fair…

Days are easier. Over the day I'm too occupied to think of anything, not even of you. I believe I haven't told you yet; I'm working on college of Jordan as professor but also as director. Yes, you heard me right; I'm director of Jordan and also professor of Physics, for two years. In two weeks it'll be second year, I believe. If you're wandering what I have been doing before I returned to Jordan, the answer is simple; traveling. I've been traveling all over the world. I've been visiting our friends like, Serafina Pekkala, Gypsies and Iorek Byorninson, but I have also been making some new ones. But that couldn't have taken thirteen years of my life, you must be thinking. Well, you're right. As much as I'm ashamed to admit it, for most of those thirteen years I've been hiding like a runway; running away from my duties, my friends and my destiny. That doesn't sound like me, does it? Running away is nothing like Lyra Silvertounge you once knew, but then again, fifteen years have passed and I'm nothing like Lyra you knew anymore. Well, I am still stubborn, I am still proud and I am still arrogant, but otherwise than that, I have changed awfully a lot. To better or worse only God knows. Pardon me; only Xaphania knows.

Goodbye for now Will. Goodbye…

Yours forever, Lyra…

-------------------------------------------------------

This is it, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, I was supposed to post quiet some time ago, but some problems arose. Anyway, if you liked comment. If you didn't, well, comment anyways, good critic always comes a handy.


End file.
